The present invention relates to transceiver units and enclosures therefore that are usable in wireless systems and particularly in small cellular systems.
The increased availability of wireless systems has created a demand for small transceivers that can be located within buildings and other corporate environments which are within the range of a small corporate network that may comprise a number of cells in one or more buildings and throughout a campus of a company or other entities. Transceivers are generally large and high powered and are not suitable for wall mounting or frequent deployment throughout a company""s campus. Accordingly, there is a need for improved small transceiver enclosures which can be dispersed throughout a campus.
The present invention is an air cooled transceiver enclosure which includes multiple cooling posts about the enclosure. The transmitter and receiver antennas are planer mounted above the cooling post and the cooling post are selected so as not to interfere with the radiation and form part of the ground plane. The cooling posts are, in general, of a height which is less than one-quarter the wave length of the frequencies to be used.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the transceiver base unit with cooling posts and mounted antennas has an easily attachable cover which is removably engaged to the transceiver base unit and offset from the planer antennas which lie above the base unit.